sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mychael Danna
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | origin = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | occupation = Composer | years_active = 1987–present | website = }} Mychael Danna (born September 20, 1958) is a Canadian film score composer. He won both the Golden Globe and Oscar for Best Original Score for Life of Pi. He has also won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special (Original Dramatic Score) in his work on World Without End: Medieval Life and Death Part 1 and 2. Life and career Danna was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, but his family moved to Burlington, Ontario when he was four weeks old. He is the brother of fellow composer Jeff Danna. He has been scoring films since his 1987 feature debut for Atom Egoyan's Family Viewing, a score which earned Danna the first of his thirteen Genie Award nominations. He has won five times for Achievement in Music - Original Score. Danna is recognized as one of the pioneers of combining non-Western sound sources with orchestral and electronic minimalism in the world of film music. This reputation has led him to work with such directors as Atom Egoyan, Deepa Mehta, Terry Gilliam, Scott Hicks, Ang Lee, Gillies MacKinnon, James Mangold, Mira Nair, Billy Ray, Joel Schumacher, and Denzel Washington. His soundtrack for Ang Lee's Life of Pi earned two Academy Award nominations for Best Original Score and Best Original Song Pi's Lullaby. He studied music composition at the University of Toronto, winning the Glenn Gould Composition Scholarship in 1985. Danna also served for five years as composer-in-residence at the McLaughlin Planetarium in Toronto (1987–1992). Works for dance include music for Dead Souls (Carbone Quatorze Dance Company, directed by Gilles Maheu 1996), and a score for the Royal Winnipeg Ballet's Gita Govinda (2001) based on the 1000-year-old classical Gita Govinda, with choreographer Nina Menon. In June 2014, Danna was awarded an honorary Doctorate by the University of Toronto, for his career achievements in the field of music. Family Danna's wife Aparna is of Indian origin; the couple have two sons. He is the older brother of composer Jeff Danna. Recent projects Recent projects include Deepa Mehta's Water, Atom Egoyan's Where the Truth Lies, Terry Gilliam's Tideland, Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris' Little Miss Sunshine, Bennett Miller's Capote, Moneyball and Marc Webb's (500) Days of Summer. Filmography References Further reading * * External links * Official site * *[http://www.tracksounds.com/specialfeatures/Interviews/interview_mychael_danna_2007.htm Danna talks about The Nativity Story] }} Category:Mychael Danna Category:1958 births Category:Canadian classical composers Category:Male classical composers Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Best Original Score Genie and Canadian Screen Award winners Category:Living people Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Golden Globe Award-winning musicians Category:Musicians from Winnipeg Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:People from Burlington, Ontario Category:Jeff Danna Category:Danny Elfman Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Atticus Ross Category:Leopold Ross Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Don L. Harper Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:James Horner Category:Simon Franglen Category:John Paesano Category:John Debney Category:Josh Debney Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Michael Tavera Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Gavin Greenaway